


Knight in Shining Armor

by buoyantsaturn



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fluff, Knight Will Solace, M/M, Prince Nico di Angelo, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buoyantsaturn/pseuds/buoyantsaturn
Summary: “The knights will need to keep a close eye on these travelers for the duration of their stay. You, however, Sir William, must keep close watch on the Prince.""Of course, Your Highness," Will said.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it's been,,,,, so long since ive posted something,,,,,,,,, and i wrote this in 2016,,,,,,,, meaning that chapter 2 is the last of it and i most likely will not continue it past that,,,,,, but anyway i hope u enjoy,,,,,

Will knelt on the stones down the steps from the King’s throne, head bowed as the King spoke to him. He could feel two sets of eyes on him - the King’s and the Prince’s - one set _un_ interested and the other  _very much so._

Will tried his best to focus on the words being spoken to him and not the feeling of being watched. “These strangers will only be permitted within the kingdom’s walls for the course of their delivery,” the King’s voice boomed, and Will realized that he’d zoned out for longer than he’d thought. “The knights will need to keep a close eye on these travelers for the duration of their stay. _You,_  however, Sir William, must keep close watch on the Prince. Be sure that no harm comes to him while the delivery is being made.”

“Of course, Your Highness,” Will said, loud enough for the King to hear, before rising gracefully to his feet and approaching the smaller throne at the King’s right hand. He bowed slightly before the Prince, muttering, “My Lord,” before moving to stand just off to the side of the throne.

Nico smiled softly into his hand, slouching slightly further in his seat.

 

The door to the Prince’s chambers was shut and barred for the night, and Nico pushed Will toward the bedchamber, unlatching Will’s armor as they went.

“Going to keep me safe until morning, My Knight?” Nico asked, slipping his hands under the loosened armor.

“Of course, My Lord,” Will told him, removing his armor and letting it slip from his fingers onto the floor.

Nico leaned forward, lips connecting with the skin of Will’s neck. “What was that, My Knight?”

Will tipped his head back to allow Nico more room. “My _Love."_

Nico pulled back with a grin, winding a hand up into Will’s hair and pulling him down. “Better.” He pressed his lips to Will’s before tugging him toward the bed. “Remember, Sunshine, we were almost caught last time. No markings,” he said, now backed up to the bed. “At least not ones so easily seen.”

  

* * *

 

A knock came to the chamber door the next morning when Will and Nico were fast asleep in bed, Will’s bare chest pressed to Nico’s back with a strong arm holding him close. At the time of the second knock, Nico started awake, nudging at Will to wake him as well.

When Will heard the pounding at the door, he groaned and rolled off the bed to his feet, pulling a pair of pants on as he made his way across the chamber.

Will cleared his throat before calling, in his most intimidating voice, “Who’s there?”

“Percy,” a voice shouted back through the door.

Will rolled his eyes, easily unbarring the door and turning back toward Nico and sitting on the edge of the bed. Percy entered the room, closing the door behind himself, just as Will leaned down to kiss his Prince.

“Your _intimidating voice_ isn’t very intimidating,” Nico told him with a smile.

“Good morning to you, too, My Love,” Will said softly.

“You two are disgusting,” Percy said jokingly as he walking into the chamber.

Nico, still laid back against the pillows, twisted his fingers in Will’s curls. His head lolled in Percy’s direction. “Watch who you’re speaking to, Jackson.”

“Aw, Neeks, don’t act like you don’t like me,” Percy replied, striding toward one of the windows. “Besides, I’m about to do you _quite_ the favor.”

Nico sat up, allowing his hands to prop him and letting the sheets pool around his waist. “What do you mean, a favor?”

Percy pushed open one of the windows, leaning out slightly to gaze down at the courtyard. He hummed as his eyes glanced over each of the people below before landing on blonde curls and an expensive dress. “There!” he called, loud enough that one of the servants cleaning below the window looked up. Percy pulled himself back into the room.

“There’s a beautiful lady down there who’s been escorted into the kingdom by so many people, she _must_ be royalty,” Percy explained, wide smile on his face.

“What does that have to do with me?” Nico asked, growing tired of the conversation.

“Royalty, Neeks! If I marry her, then the King can’t force _you_ to marry her,” Percy told him. “I’m going to _woo_ her like she’s _never_ been wooed before!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres part two!! enjoy!! also some fun facts or w.e in the end notes down there so maybe read those too? idk do what u want

After Nico and Will finished their breakfast (delivered to the room, eaten in bed), Will escorted the Prince to the throne room. Nico bowed his head before the King, muttering a greeting as he continued toward his seat at his father’s right hand.

Will knelt on the stones. “Good morning, Your Highness,” Will greeted. “I have nothing to report from the night.”

“Very well,” the King responded. “Stand your guard.” 

“Yes, Your Highness,” Will answered, rising and returning to his place beside Nico’s throne, pausing to bow before his Prince with a quiet, “My Lord.”

_ My Love, _  Nico mouthed with a smile.

“Sir Frank,” the King called into the room. “Bring in our guests.”

One of the knights turned toward the doors, hurrying outside and returning a few minutes later with a large crowd. A few knights that Nico didn’t recognize lead the crowd with Frank, followed by about six people dressed like royalty - including the beautiful blonde Percy had pointed out that morning. Once the crowd had quieted down and taken their places - the rest of the people most likely commoners from both Nico’s home kingdom and that of their guests - the King spoke again: “Welcome, honored guests, to the Castle Cerberos.”

“We are very grateful to be here, Your Highness,” one of the men said as the royally-dressed group knelt on the stones.

“I hope your travels were pleasant,” the King continued, seeming to mean each word less and less. “We are all very happy that you’ve arrived as well. Isn’t that right, my son?”

Nico lifted his chin off his hand, sitting straighter and clearing his throat. “Of course, Father.”

The King glared at his son before turning back to the crowd before him. “In honor of our guests being here for the next few days, we will be hosting a ball tonight.” His eyes focused on one member of the audience. “Princess Annabeth, yes?”

The blonde nodded, curtsying as she answered, “Yes, Your Highness.”

“I hope that you will have the opportunity to get to know the Prince tonight, as he will  _ also _ be attending,” the King spoke clearly, eyes shooting toward his son pointedly .

Nico thought he could hear the Princess audibly sigh, but one of the men from her Kingdom stepped forward quickly and said, “The Princess is looking forward to it, Your Highness.”

Nico was _ not  _ looking forward to it. He hated balls, especially when he knew his father was trying to set him up with a wife. After the crowd had dispersed, Nico was one of the first to leave the throne room (with Will by his side, of course) and had dragged Percy out with him.

“You  _ will _ get that Princess to fall for you,” Nico said without introduction.

Percy shrugged. “That was the plan already, but alright.”

“The ball tonight,” Nico continued, “I will not be dancing with her,  _ once. _  I’m relying on you, Jackson, to distract her any time she even comes near me.”

Percy grinned. “Anything to protect a lovely lady from you,  _ Your Highness." _

Nico nodded, accepting the snark as he would any other time. He turned to leave, taking Will’s hand in his before they walked away.

“I could use a bit of sword practice, couldn’t you, My Knight?” Nico asked, squeezing Will’s fingers as he led them down the hall.

“As long as I’m with you, My Love,” Will told him, hurrying to press a kiss to the side of his head before the two distanced themselves from each other as they entered a less private hall.

 

One of Will’s favorite things was seeing his Prince in armor. Another was watching him fight. Another was sparring with him, even when Will lost -  _ especially _ when Will lost. He loved the look Nico got when he knew he’d won before the fight was even over, and the bright smile he had when Will ended up with a blade pressed against his neck must’ve been one of the best sights in the world.

“I win again,” Nico told him, drawing up on his toes to hold himself even closer to his knight. “Seems like you might need quite a bit more training. How else are you supposed to protect me in the night?”

Will smiled down at him. “Clearly you can protect yourself well enough, My Love.”

“Perhaps.” Nico stepped back, swinging his sword around once he was out of Will’s personal space. “Care to go again?”

 

* * *

 

Dinner was served before the ball, and Nico had a chance to bathe and change into more formal clothes before it began. Will - also in formal wear for the evening, though of course not quite as fancy as his Prince - met him in his chambers to walk him down to the ball. He stopped Nico when he saw him, slipping his hands up under Nico’s shirt to press his fingers into his bare skin, and walked him backwards until he stood up against the wall.

“You look gorgeous tonight, My Love,” Will told him, dipping his head down for a kiss. 

“As do you, My Knight,” Nico told him, arms wrapping around Will’s shoulders and pulling him in for another kiss. He let himself be pressed into the stones behind him for a few moments - a much shorter amount of time than both of them would have preferred - before Will insisted that they head down to the ballroom.

They were late, of course, but it wasn’t like Nico minded. He would have preferred not to spend  _ any _ time at the ball, but he knew his father might lock him away like the villain in some fairy tale if he didn’t make an appearance. 

Nico asked Will to pour him a drink before they were even fully in the room. 

Nico made sure to stick close to the knights during the ball, knowing that they might supply a sort of barrier between Nico and the rest of the crowd.  He allowed himself to dance a few times - never with strangers, of course - so as to appear as if he was enjoying himself, and also to ensure that his father saw him there. He danced twice with Piper, the wife of one of Nico’s most trusted knights, and once with one of Will’s closest friends, Lou Ellen.

After their dance, Lou had forced Will onto the dancefloor with her, leaving Nico to find himself a seat and take a well deserved break. He got himself another drink, leaning back in his chair and letting his eyes drag over the crowd. He didn’t recall seeing the visiting princess even once, nor had he seen Percy, though he supposed that just meant that Percy was doing his job.

He was about to get up to get himself another drink, when a figure in a shimmery peach dress found its way to the seat next to his. 

“You don’t seem to be enjoying yourself, Your Highness,” Princess Annabeth said calmly, and Nico almost choked on the last sip of his drink.

He cleared his throat. “Why do you say that?”

“Because people like us never like these kinds of things,” she answered. “It’s so  _ boring. _  The most fun I’ve had all night is playing chase with one of your knights.”

Nico followed the direction of her gaze, landing on Percy who was frantically searching the crowd, yet looking everywhere except in their direction.

“I don’t want to marry you, you know,” Annabeth told him. “I’d much rather find my own husband, on  _ my  _ terms.”

“I don’t mean to offend, but I’d prefer not to marry you, either,” Nico said bluntly, to which Annabeth laughed. 

“I understand,” she said. “I know you think you’re being subtle, but I’ve seen you around that knight. The blond one? I know love when I see it, and I’ve never seen it so strong in someone of royal blood.”

Nico ducked his head. “No one’s supposed to know.”

“My lips are sealed, as long as you promise with everything you are to refuse a marriage between us, and I will do the same.”

 

Nico dragged Will out of the ballroom, far enough away to be out of sight, but still close enough to hear the music. He took one of Will’s hands in his own, resting the other on his shoulder and letting Will’s free hand press into the small of his back.

“I spoke with the princess,” Nico told him as they slowly started to move to the music.

“Percy really is terrible at his job, isn’t he?” Will laughed, knocking his forehead against Nico’s.

Nico grinned. “She’s completely against the marriage as well, and I will hopefully remain - to the public eye - a royal bachelor.”

The door nearest them opened, and Nico pulled Will completely in front of him as a shield, only to see Percy and Annabeth walk into the hallway. Annabeth grinned at Nico before Percy led her away.

Nico smiled up at his knight. “I think I’m ready to call it a night. Don’t you agree?”

“Absolutely, My Love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!  
> full truth: im pretty sure i originally intended to have more in this chapter but lost that good good Motivation halfway through and barely made it to this end we have here but i hope you still liked it!!
> 
> now for some backstory or w.e: from what i remember the plan for this was to have nico avoid marriage w a bunch of princesses that came to the kingdom and he would have a different knight woo the princesses each time so that nico wouldn't have to marry them. eventually hazel would show up and move into the castle with them and the king could no longer hide his affair. eventually the king dies and nico has to take the thrown and he feels guilty about never marrying a girl like the king wanted and wills like "you can change the law and we can get married!!" but nico feels Bad and angst happens when nicos almost like "maybe we should stop Doing This" but what actually happens is nico passes off the crown to hazel (+frank) instead and maybe nico doesnt change the law and they dont Actually get married but him and will still live happily ever after or w.e
> 
> anyway thats the fic that never gonna be finished but i hope you enjoyed that little summary

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! chapter 2 will be posted soon!


End file.
